Conversations
by FanOfFiction22xx
Summary: Short Conversations Between Two Best Friends. A series of One-Shots. Neville/OC On Going.
1. Chapter 1

Conversations

Here's a short one shot. I seriously don't think there's enough love for Neville Longbottom, so here's a kind of Neville/OC.

May turn this into a series of one shot's if anyone is interested. Review with your suggestions, and enjoy : )

Disclaimer- I do not own anything Harry Potter related, It's all Jo Rowling's

* * *

><p>The quill swept swiftly across the page of her sketch book, the lake in front of her beginning to take shape on the page.<p>

Edie Todd sat with her back against the tree, the soft autumn breeze blowing against her short, brown, boyish hair.

"Oh, come on!" she muttered, frustrated at how the drawing was turning out.

"Thought I might find you here." Edie glanced up at Neville's approaching form.

"Well, there's no one out here for me to blast into oblivion. Thought it would be safer for you know… the entire world or something…"

Neville's mouth quirked, as he plopped himself down beside her, "Umbridge?"

"Stupid Toad had me in detention again!" She exclaimed, as she thrust her red raw hand into Neville's glove covered one.

"_I must not talk back_" He read aloud.

"Not as creative as the others I know." She said dryly, wincing slightly as he softly swiped his thumb over the wound. Noticing this, he boldly brought her hand up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on her hand.

Edie's eyes widened like saucers, her face as red as the Weasleys' hair. It was so unlike Neville Longbottom to show that sort of affection. Like ever. Not even to her, his best friend since first year.

Realising what he had done, Neville's face turned a shade of red to rival her own.

Clearing his throat, he motioned towards the abandoned sketchbook on her lap, "What are you… uh… you know…"

"Oh… Um… It's my attempt at the lake… look there's the squid and everything. It's not turning out how I'd have liked it to though… Maybe Umbridge is right about something… I can barely draw a lake, never mind a full fledge artist…" She trailed off in, frowning slightly.

"Are you kidding me! Merlin Edie its bloody brilliant! And since when did you listen to old toad face anyway?"

"I think you've been spending too much time with Ron," she smirked slightly, "But thanks Neville." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek, before leaning her head on his shoulder.

The two best friends sat in comfortable silence, gazing out at the lake, their thoughts surrounding them.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your parents at Christmas."

A sad smile graced Neville's face. "Me too."

Edie grasped his hand tightly in hers, giving it a squeeze. A promise that she would never let go, as long as he needed her.

"Their kind of the best people I have ever met," she commented softly."Almost as cool and your grandmother…" she said as an afterthought, and smiled when she got his laughing reaction. "Do you want to go get some hot chocolate or something?"

"Sure."

Edie gathered her ink pots and quills, stuffing them and her sketch book into her bag. They walked shoulder to shoulder towards the kitchens. Neville waited as Edie swiftly entered her common room, sweeping past the other Hufflepuffs, and dumped her bag into her already overflowing trunk.

She met with Neville, and they wandered back down the corridor, tickling the pear before entering the kitchen.

"Miss Edith! So good to see you!"

"Dobby!" Edie grinned "Two hot chocolates please."

"Right away miss!" he squeaked, and trotted off, in the opposite direction of Neville and Edie, who were heading towards the glowing fire-place, seating themselves on the floor crossed legged, gazing around at the house elves who were busying about.

"Here you are miss, sir."

They thanked Dobby, admiring the hot beverage. Edie could have sworn she actually drooled, and popped a bright pink marshmallow into her mouth.

She burst out with laughter, when Neville brought his mug down, a creamy moustache appearing above his top lip.

"Come here you!" grabbing a napkin, she placed one hand on his cheek the other softly wiping the cream from his face.

It wasn't until she met his eyes that she noticed how close they were, his eyes holding an emotion she couldn't quite read. She flushed and averted her eyes, feeling herself become hot. As she finished up, she threw the napkin into the fire, and lifted her own mug and bringing it to her lips.

They spent the rest of the day, sitting by the fire, talking and laughing, and sending secrets looks when the other wasn't looking.

She had been having this feeling recently. It was a warm feeling, and it occurred every time she glanced at her best friend.

So when she hugged him good night, and the warm feeling came back in the pit of her stomach, 'surely not' she thought as she stared at his retreating back, 'she hadn't fallen for him.'

Had She?


	2. Chapter 2

Conversations

Thank you so very much for your reviews, follows and favourites. They make me smile.

So since this will be a series, none of these will be in a certain order, and could jump from year to year. If you have any suggestions of a scene you would like to see from the movies, books or even something original, please leave a review and I will see what I can do! This particular One shot is set in their Fifth year, much like the first one.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to the lovely Jo Rowling!

* * *

><p>Edith Todd sat on the bright yellow patchwork covers of her bed, Neville's Gryffindor red blanket draped around her shoulders. She had been avoiding him recently after discovering the confusing feelings she had been harbouring for him.<p>

"And… Done!" Edie grinned, admiring her work. "What do ya think?" she handed the drawing to her dorm mate Anne, who barked out a laugh at the sight.

"Yes, yes, you got the toad green shade just right… and the warts match her eyes perfectly! And look! You even got the standard Umbridge pink bow!"

They erupted into a fit of giggles, enjoying the sight of Umbridge as the slimy toad she was.

"Not again! I always miss the fun stuff!" A girl with red hair almost as shocking as the Weasley's entered the room.

"Oh Millie," Anne giggled, "You have to see what Edie drew this time, pure genius!"

Millie plopped down beside Edie and she too began to giggle. "Oh… I'm so keeping this! And by the way Edie, Hermione is waiting for you."

"Oh Merlin, I totally forgot! " Scrambling up from the bed she grabbed her bag stuffing different books into it along with a handful of quills and ink pots, and shot out of the room, "I'll see you two later!"

They shouted goodbye at her retreating form.

Edie moved swiftly through the Hufflepuff common room, which she thought was the best one out of the four. It was located in the Hufflepuff basement, and was always so bright, the sun shining through the round windows, which circled the top of the walls. Each window had a view of the green grass outside, and various exotic plants situated on the window sills, provided by their lovely head of house, Professor Sprout. There was a large round glowing fire, and a large amount of overstuffed yellow and black chairs and sofas scattered around the spacious room.

She quickly exited the large round common room door, spotting Hermione Granger, standing patiently waiting, bag slung over her shoulder, a stack of books held against her chest. She smiled at her flustered friend, eyebrow raised.

"Sorry…" Edie said sheepishly.

Hermione simply laughed as they began making their way up to the library.

They found an empty table and pulled out their equipment and began on their homework essays.

"Done," Hermione stated not a few hours later. She glanced over to see the Hufflepuff staring very confused at the Herbology book on the table, her head tilted almost comically to the side. She also noticed how much she had actually written. "Edie!"

The girl in question looked up, "What?"

"You've only written your name! We've been here for ages! What have you been doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out what in Merlin's name this is! I can't even pronounce it!" She exclaimed repeatedly tapping the page with a strange looking plant on it. "Usually I have Neville…" She trailed off at the thought of her friend.

Hermione stared at her for a moment, noting the red that had begun to cover her face. "You shouldn't have picked a subject just to impress him you know. Because if i'm honest you are rather dreadful."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Edie replied, suddenly finding the plant very interesting. When she heard no reply she glanced up to find her friend smirking rather triumphantly. "Oh shut up!" She snapped, jumping slightly when Madame Pince, the librarian, shushed her.

"Uh...I'll be right back." Hermione said, before gathering up her things, slinging her bag over her shoulder, and exited the library.

Edie stared after her rather confused, but shrugged it off and began to doodle over her parchment, drawing a badger with a Gryffindor scarf wrapped loosely around its neck.

Hermione had still not returned, and Edie sat tapping her quill off the now full of doodles parchment, and sat silently taking in everything that was going on around her.

"Hermione said you needed help with your Herbology essay."

Edie's head swiftly snapped up to Neville's and flushed a brilliant red. She'd been doing that a lot recently. She sprang from her seat, knocking over multiple ink pots.

"If you do not stop making so much noise, I will forcibly remove you from the room!" Madame Pince said sharply.

With everyone staring at her, she brought a hand to her face, which was getting hotter getting even hotter, and she began to silently curse Hermione for putting her in this situation, Madame Pince for embarrassing her in front of everyone, and Neville for making her act this way.

She carefully lowered herself down on to the bench again, and took out her wand, pointing it at the mess on the table, "Scourgify," she said quietly, and the ink vanished.

Neville had now seated himself opposite her, and placed a book on the table, sliding it towards her, "This should have everything you need. It's like Herbology for idiots… Not that you're an idiot or anything…" He added hastily, noticing the look on her face. "Here look.." He rose and made his way around to sit beside her.

He pulled the book towards them and opened it to the page she needed. He then talked through what she needed to know, as she jotted down the information on a new piece of parchment.

"I think that may have been the quickest I have ever finished an essay. For like anything. You are really kind of amazing at this." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, feeling herself begin to act normally again.

"Thanks," He smiled.

"No thank you. I don't think I could handle the look of disappointment Professor Sprout gives me. I would rather her just shouting at me if I'm honest." She gathered her stuff and grabbed her bag as she stood, offering him her hand, "So shall we go to dinner before it disappears?"

"Sure," He replied taking her hand, rising, holding it longer than necessary. Not that Edie had mind.

As they walked from the library, she kept reminding herself that when she was going to tell Hermione off for sending Neville, to also give her a big hug, for doing just that.


	3. Chapter 3

Conversations

This one's during their sixth year – Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.<p>

'I mean,' said Malfoy, raising his voice a little more, his grey eyes glittering malevolently in Harry and Ron's direction, 'if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance . . . from what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years . . . and as for Potter . . . my father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St Mungo's . . . apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic.'

Malfoy made a grotesque face, his mouth sagging open and his eyes rolling. Crabbe and Goyle gave their usual grunts of laughter; Pansy Parkinson shrieked with glee.

Something collided hard with Harry's shoulder, knocking him sideways. A split second later he realised that Neville had just charged past him, heading straight for Malfoy.

'Neville, no!'

Harry leapt forward and seized the back of Neville's robes; Neville struggled frantically, his fists flailing, trying desperately to get at Malfoy who looked, for a moment, extremely shocked.

'Help me!' Harry flung at Ron, managing to get an arm around Neville's neck and dragging him backwards, away from the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle were flexing their arms as they stepped in front of Malfoy, ready for the fight. Ron seized Neville's arms, and together he and Harry succeeded in dragging Neville back into the Gryffindor line. Nevilles face was scarlet; the pressure Harry was exerting on his throat rendered him quite incomprehensible, but odd words spluttered from his mouth.

'Not . . . funny . . . don't . . . Mungo's . . . show . . . him . . .'

The dungeon door opened. Snape appeared there. His black eyes swept up the Gryffindor line to the point where Harry and Ron were wrestling with Neville.

'Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?' Snape said in his cold, sneering voice. 'Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you.'

Harry let go of Neville, who stood panting and glaring at him.

'I had to stop you,' Harry gasped, picking up his bag. 'Crabbe and Goyle would've torn you apart.'

Neville said nothing; he merely snatched up his own bag and stalked off into the dungeon.

'What in the name of Merlin,' said Ron slowly, as they followed Neville, 'was that about?'

Harry did not answer. He knew exactly why the subject of people who were in St Mungo's because of magical damage to their brains was highly distressing to Neville, but he had sworn to Dumbledore that he would not tell anyone Neville's secret. Even Neville did not know Harry knew.

* * *

><p>Edie sat by Anne and Millie at the Hufflepuff table. She looked anxiously around, particularly towards the Gryffindors, anxiously looking for the one face she couldn't see.<p>

"Geez Edie, stop your twitching and go ask Harry or somthin', Millie squealed as Edie wiped mashed potatoes in her face, and stuck her tongue out at her, before she rose from the table, swerving through the moving students, sneering at Pansy Parkinson's dumb face, as she passed.

Harry noticed her before she arrived at the table, and he came towards her, a rather strange face gracing his face.

"Neville… He had a… uh. Malfoy he said some things about St Mungo's, and Neville went for him…Me and Ron managed to stop him but… he was pretty angry about it afterwards, and I haven't seen him since potions. I assume you know where to find him though."

Edie stood for a moment, her fingers twitching at her side, itching to reach for her wand, and blast the Slytherin's into oblivion. Instead she raised her hand to Harry's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, before turning to walk off, "I think I have an idea. Thanks Harry."

She jogged from the hall, her cloak billowing behind her. The cool breeze hit her face as she moved outside, heading towards the long, rickety bridge, seeing the lone figure leaning over the side, gazing out into the vast landscape.

"Neville!" She gasped, catching her breath, "I heard what happened, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Edie was taken aback by the sharp reply.

"Well, Malfoy! He shouldn't have done what he did, the tosspot!"

"Yeah well it's Malfoy, what did you expect?"

Edie nervously ran a hand through her hair, "Uh do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Edie began biting her thumb, as an awkward atmosphere began to appear. "I was planning on going to the kitchens later… Get some nice hot chocolate. You want to come?"

"Not feeling like it."

"Oh, Neville! Don't listen to that stupid ferret. Your parents are really brave-"

"I don't need you to tell me that Edith!" Neville almost shouted. Edie stood stone still with shock. "You're always telling me how great my parents are, and you haven't even met them! I don't need people telling me how I should feel about anything, least of all you! And stop looking at me like that. You are supposed to be my friend, you are supposed to understand!"

Neville was red in the face. It was like he had just let every emotion come rushing out all at once. Edie meanwhile felt as though she was slapped. Her face quickly heated up, and she felt her temper flare.

"How dare you! I do understand. I always have!"

"No, you pity me! Every time my parents come up, you get the same stupid look on your face!" Said face was exploding with rage at this point, "Look it's poor Neville Longbottom, that loser that nobody cares about, or wants to be friends with!"

"I do not think that! Don't you dare-"

"I don't want your sympathy!"

"Wow, stop with the self-pity please, there are worse things happening you know! What with You-Know-Who back and all! How do you think Harry is feeling?"

"Why is everything always about Harry?"

"What are you on about?"

Neville gave a humourless laugh, "You always bring him up, what he's going through, how he's feeling," Neville was fuming as he faced her directly," Do you like him?"

"Wow, where has this came from?"

"So you do then?"

"What? No of course not! What is with you?"

"Why don't you go ask Harry?" He turned on his heel, the wood creaking under him as he headed towards the end of the bridge.

"Neville Longbottom, I swear I well hex you, if you do not turn around."

However Neville simply continued walking.

Once she could no longer see him, she all but ran back into the castle, and it wasn't until she was in the corridor, right around the corner from her common room, that she felt as though she had been hit full smack by a hippogriff.

Collapsing onto the ground she hugged herself tight, biting her cheek, as an attempt to stop the tears from rolling. No such luck. She closed her eyes, leaning her head on the cool wall.

She cried harder, when she realised the one person she needed the most, was the person who wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

* * *

><p>She stared at the yellow ceiling, listening to the light snores of Millie. A few hours had passed since the argument, and Edie could not sleep, no matter how tightly she closed her eyes. She was wrapped in Neville's red blanket, which in Anne's opinion was not the best way of coping.<p>

She rose from the bed, and quietly made her way into the common room. She liked it best at this time, when it was at its quietist.

She sat on the floor, knees to her chest, hugging herself. She stared into the fire, earlier conversations running through her head.

Millie and Anne had found her in the corridor a mess. She told them everything that had happened, and even her strange feelings for him. Millie and Anne both shared a look before explaining to her the concept of dating.

Edie shook her head. While she had agreed that perhaps she felt something more for Neville than she was letting on, there was just no way Neville had feelings for her.

Deciding she needed some hot chocolate with double marshmallows, she headed out of the common room, not caring she was in her bright yellow pyjamas and still had the blanket draped around her.

She almost had a heart attack when she was met with the sight of Neville, still in his uniform, sleeping against the wall. She smiled slightly, moving towards him. Being as quiet as she could, she bent down removing the blanket from her shoulders, and placed it over him.

She went to the kitchens, got two cups of hot chocolate, before getting back to her sleeping friend. She slid down the wall, setting one of the mugs of the ground beside her. She took a sip, breathing a small sigh, breathing in all of the chocolate goodness.

She clasped the mug tightly in her hands, letting the heat wash over her, before reaching over and giving Neville a slight shake.

It took a few tries before he finally woke up, eyes still droopy, very confused at being handed a cup of hot coco, covered in a blanket, he was pretty sure he hadn't seen since third year,

"What are you doing down here? Do you know what time it is?"

"Saying sorry I suppose, couldn't sleep when things were left the way they were," his lips quirked up as he looked in her direction.

"Ditto." She didn't say anything else, but leant on his shoulder, biting her lip, thinking about what had been talked about earlier.

"Edie?" a whisper came from the common room door.

Millie had appeared, eyes widening as she looked between the two, seeing their position, a grin breaking out on to her face.

"Aw, you finally told him!"

"Told me what?"

"Millie, no-"

"That she_ loves_ you!" she winked slyly, laughing out loud, at Neville's severely confused look, and Edie, hand to face, head shaking.

"I do not _love_ Neville!" She huffed as she slammed the mug on the ground, brown liquid spilling everywhere. She rose from the ground moving closer to Millie.

"Yes you do!" She smirked at Edie, before looking past her towards Neville, "She told us earlier!"

"Millie!"

"What? Someone had to make a move, and neither of you two were gonna do anything! Ill uh… leave you two alone," turning slowly on her heal, she entered the still open common room door, leaving behind an annoyed Edie.

"Millie get back here! Seriously! What's with people walking off and ignoring me-" her sentence became a squeak, as she turned around banging into Neville's chest. She held tightly to his dishevelled jumper, looking up at his very close, red face.

"Whatcha doin?'" She tried to ask, but it came out as a nervous laugh.

"I don't know yet."

Edie glanced down at his lips, before shrugging, and pulling him down. It was a rather sloppy kiss, neither being to experience with such things, but to her it almost made it better.

Pulling back she glanced up at him, eyebrow quirked, "Was that as good for you as it was for me, or was that too fast, too soon, or maybe just not wanted at all?"

Neville stared at her for a moment, before saying as seriously as he could, "I don't know yet, I think I'll need more testing."

Laughing she commented, "I'm sure we could arrange something…"

"I love you."

"Ditto."


End file.
